Drafts Of The Forgotten Potter Twin
by revolvere
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twinsister but he never knew about her. Avelynn. this is her diary. some chapters of it. sets in Harry's fourth year.
1. Introduction

"Introduction".

I always thought I was the daughter of Albert Morrow. A great wizard, who lived in France. He was a clever, brilliant man. I lived to see his three wives, he never told me who my mother was. He said she died, in a _car-crash. _She was a witch though, that much I do know. He could never settle, he married those three witches, I never liked any of them. One was mean, the other unfaithful and after his money. The last one, however was the worst. She was not mean, unfaithful and after his money, she was cruel. So my father divorced her, once he found out.

So I will tell you who I am, who I thought I was. I am Avelynn Morrow. I live in France, with my father, I am 14 years old and I go to Beauxbatons academy of Magic. Yes, I am to, a witch. I never understood why I learned so many languages growing up. I mean, come on, France. I speak fluent France, English, German, Dutch (I only curse in it, though), Latin and Greek. My father or Albert, as he wishes me to call him, said it was because he worked at the Department of International Magical Relations (A/N: you could call it a diplomat). He wants me to be a diplomagic (A/N: I couldn't find a better name, please help) too. I do not.

Good so you know who I am. My appearance are according to _Albert_, rather striking. I have red/brownish hair and gold/green almond shaped eyes. There's not much different about me, but one thing: I have a scar in the shape a lighting-bolt in my neck. I never knew why I had it and Albert does not wish to explain. I stopped bringing it up. No use for it anyway.

I never felt like I belonged in France or Paris. I don't like Beauxbatons as much as the other students do. I never belonged there. And as much a I love Albert, I always had the feeling he wasn´t my real father. We don't look a like at all. Not in my appearance and not in my personality. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He's calm and reserved, I am loud and love pulling 'pranks' on students. I almost got expelled for it, once or twice. Our headmistress would never dare. I do am top of my class though. I am determined and quite the skilled witch. I do not like the dark arts, but somehow, I good at it. I never understood why.

So I don't belong. I love in England though, I feel like I belong there. I don't know why. Once again, I don't know much about my life, it's a complete mystery to me. All I've got is my father, my friends and my grandfather. That's about it. I stopped asking about my mothers family. Albert doesn't answer my questions anymore.

I don't have any siblings and somehow, something is missing. Really missing.

I am writing this in a **carriage. **No, I am not Maxime told us (me and the other students of Beauxbatons) we're not going to follow our classes at school. We are going to Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts, school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _Never tickle a sleeping dragon. Who on earth thought that was good for the schoolspirit.I have heard much of the school. I was founded over a thousand years ago. Beauxbatons is not nearly as old.

But back to the reason why we are here. The Triwizard Tournament. It's a competition held on one school and other schools do compete as well. You have to complete 3 different tasks, no one know what they are, so you can't prepare for them. You need to be at least 17 years old, to enter the tournament. Because it's suppose to be quite dangerous. I'm not quite sure why I came along, the rest of the students are all 17 years and well, I'm not. I think it's because Madam Maxime doesn't want to leave me unattended at Beauxbatons, because according to her: 'I'm the only one how sees your true potential'. The rest thinks I'm loud, pushy and a little bit off. The strange thing is I do have my friends. Everybody knows who I am.

But back to Hogwarts. We are almost arriving so I better back my things.


	2. I have a Feeling

"**I have a feeling"**

_A / N: I hope you liked my first chapter. It's my first fan fiction. So I hope it's any good. I don't have a Beta, for that I'm sorry. Comments and critics are very welcome. By the way. I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. _

So of course you know the story Beauxbatons arrived at Hogwarts together with Drumstang and the introduced themselves with there own unusual way. The each sat down at a table and the rules of the Triwizard Tournament were explained.

**Harry's P.O.V: **

Harry saw Beauxbatons arrive. He looked up at the boys and girls from the school, dressed in blue robes, with fabric that flowed arcos their bodies. He especially looked at the girls. One in particular. A girl with red/brownish hair and green/gold almond shaped eyes. She was different from the girls. She certainly was as pretty as they were. Even as graceful. But different. He had the feeling he knew here. But from where?

"Harry?" Ron said

"Wh..what?"

"The are beautiful, those girls. I tell you"

"Yeah, Ron they are"

But still he couldn't stop looking at _her._

**Avelynn P.O.V:**

The great hall was everything I ever imagined and much more. Candles everywhere. The were floating. It was unique and beautiful. I fell in love. I almost tripped over that Fleur girl. She didn't mind, the only thing she could think of was the tournament. And how much she wanted to win.

There was this one boy though, next to a fiery red haired boy. With glasses and messy black hair. Those eyes. I know, I know him. But from where?

"It's him!" Marie-Claired asked me in her best French, she wanted to impress.

"Who?" I asked taking the last bit of my cupcake.

"You know! Him! The-Boy-Who-Lived! Harry Potter!" she practically shouted.

"Okay, that makes sense, I mean goes to Hogwarts" taking yet another cupcake, these were so good!

Marie-Claire looked at me in disgust. "why are you always, _ALWAYS_ eating?"

"I don't know, I just do. But Harry Potter you say?" changing the subject from my eating patron. I could eat just about anything, without gaining weight.

"yes! There!" She pointed to the black haired boy. "I can't believe you didn't notice it. He's been staring at you the entire night."

I looked at the boy. And when he looked at me_. I knew_. I knew everything now. He looked away and started talking the a brushy haired girl next to him.

"Are you okay?" Marie-Claire asked

"GODVERDOMME!" I shouted…Damn…

"What?"

"I'm going…I see you later" I breathed. I had to get out of there. I ran out of the Great Hall. I turned left not knowing where I was going. I ran until I found a spot under a tree.

I sat there for what seemed like ages. Going over all the information and memoires over in my head. It could not be. I can not be. Lightingbolt. Glasses. A green flash. And then I cried.

"I think we haven't been introduced" a friendly, elderly voice came from behind. I jumped up, and looked at him. He was Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the greatest wizard ever. What did he want? I wiped my tears and looked at him. He gave me a smile.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Avelynn"

"Ho…how do you know my name?"

"Once again I'm sorry. I'm Albus Dumbledore"

"I know who you are, sir. But that is not what I mean. How do you know me. Unless…"

"I think we should talk. But not tonight. Tomorrow morning. In my office. The password is chocolate. Can you remember that?"

I looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about. I wanted to know. _**Now!**_

Instead of screaming I just said: "Yes, sir"

"Very well, sleep tight, Avelynn…Morrow" He said and left.

At the very same moment a certain black haired boy with glasses got an owl. For a meeting Tomorrow morning. In Professor Dumbledore's office.


End file.
